Puszyste rządy
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 7 Victoria: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Ach... słońce oraz knucie między sobą. Maia musiała zdobyć sprzymierzeńców by pozbyć się swojego odwiecznego wroga - Kayly. Oprócz tego, rozpacz Sandy, rozpacz Matt'a, rozpacz Emily? No cóż... Maia zdobyła sprzymierzeńców, jednak Kayla też. Mimo tego... odpadła! Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ktoś przypadkowo się wykluczył z gry. ''Pojawia się wspomnienie jak Kayla głosuje na Maie, jednak przypadkowo skreśla swoje zdjęcie. 'Victoria: '''Co jeszcze wydarzy się? Oglądajcie! TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPĘ!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. Na plaży Wszyscy bawią się na plaży. Niektórzy odbijają piłkę plażową inni pływają w oceanie, a jeszcze inni tacy jak Maia opalają się. 'Maia: '''Ahh... Słońce, plaża i brak Kayly. Takie życie mi się podoba. ''Wszyscy starali się ignorować Maie. 'Nina: '''Fajnie, że Victoria pozwoliła nam się bawić na plaży. To dziwnie miłe z jej strony. '''Jake: '''Myślicie że to tak specjalnie? Że niby coś dla nas robi, a tak naprawdę może się to okazać częścią zadania. ''Przylatuje Victoria w helikopterze. 'Victoria: '''Nie myślcie sobie, że to wyzwanie. Zrozumcie, że ja też czasami daje komuś odpocząć. ''Helikopter leci w kierunku Villi. 'Roberto: '''Coś mi tu śmierdzi. ''Przechodzi Emily wraz ze swoim kotem. 'Emily: '''Przepraszam, moja śnieżynka miała wypadek... W rezydencji Victorii ''Victoria mówi, co mają przygotować na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. 'Andy: '''Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to w wyzwaniu? ''Andy bierze klatkę, z dziwnym stworzeniem. 'Victoria: '''Oczywiście! Musimy wykorzystać wszystkie, ponieważ cała ich masa wzięła się na wyspie nie wiadomo skąd. '''Andy: '''OK, to ty weź ogłoś wyzwanie, a ja go zaniosę OK? Na plaży ponownie ''Na plaże ponownie Wysiada z niego Victoria oraz wyjmuje magnetofon. 'Victoria: '''Prosze by wszyscy zebrali się przed mną, ustawieni w jednym rzędzie! ''Wszyscy porzucili to co w tej chwili robili, oraz pobiegli do Victorii, oprócz Mai, która nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy. Victoria liczy wszystkich. 'Victoria: '(...) siedem, osiem, dziewięć? Kto został? '''Roberto: Eee... Maia, jak zwykle przez nią mamy przewalone! Victoria podchodzi do Mai która się opalała, po czym wyjmuje magnetofon i krzyczy do niej! Maia aż odskakuje na kilka metrów! Maia: 'Czy ty chciałaś mnie ogłuszyć?!? '''Victoria: '''Chętnie, ale nie mogę, bo by mnie pozwali... Rusz się i ustaw się w rzędzie razem z innymi. W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Gdybym chciała to już dawno bym opuściła ten program, ale mam największe szanse na zwycięstwo. Przy helikopterze ''Victoria wyjaśnia wszystkim wyzwanie. 'Victoria: '''Dzisiaj, będziecie musieli zejść niżej, niżej i jeszcze niżej. Aaaaa... reszte wyzwania objaśnię, jak będziemy na miejscu. Teraz wszyscy idą za mną. '''Wszyscy: '''Ouuuuuuuuuu ''Wszyscy ruszyli za Victorią, która kierowała się na północ wyspy, gdzie jeszcze nikogo nie było. Przed górą Wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, którym była polana przez górą. Wewnątrz jej, znajdowała się jaskinia, która była bardzo głęboka. 'Victoria: '''Widzicie tą jaskinie? To tam się dzisiaj udacie. Wydawać się może, że to zwyczajna jaskinia, która nie jest zbyt duża. Błąd! Na końcu tej jaskini jest wejście na dół, gdzie dojdziecie do nie odkrytych ruin. Legenda głosi, że wśród nich są różnorodne skarby, które pochowali tamtejsi królowie. Waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie tych skarbów. Drużyna która je znajdzie i pokona tamtejszych strażników, w nagrodę oprócz nietykalności dostanie również te skarby! '''Wszyscy: '''Wooooohoooooo! '''Victoria: '''Macie pięć minut by pobiec do domków, po sprzęt potrzebny. '''Roberto: '''OK, ja pobiegnę, bo jestem z nas najszybszy. ''Roberto pognał. Caroline odwróciła się do swojej drużyny. 'Caroline: '''Kto z nas jest najszybszy? '''Matt: '''Chyba... ja... ale... '''Caroline: 'Świetnie, to teraz leć po sprzęt! 'Matt: '''Ale... no dobra... ''Zasmucony Matt pobiegł również. W pokoju zwierzeń: Matt 'Matt: '''Mam złe relacje z Roberto, dlatego nie chce na niego wpadać. Las ''Matt i Roberto biegną w łeb, w łeb, jednak nie widzą siebie. Do domków było coraz bliżej, jednak po drodze czekała na nich pułapka. Przed jednym domkiem, była dziura, jednak nikt nie wiedział przed czyim. Również w jednym domku był sprzęt, więc musieli dobrze wybrać. Roberto i Matt dotarli na miejsce. 'Roberto: '''Ha! Szybciej znajdę sprzęt od ciebie! ''Roberto pobiegł, do swojego domku, jednak po drodze wpadł właśnie na pułapkę. Matt podszedł do niej i zaczął się śmiać. 'Matt: '''Pff... Hahahahahahaha! Wpadłeś, hahahahahaha! '''Roberto: '''Bardzo śmieszne, a teraz wyciągnij mnie. '''Matt: '''Em... chciałbym, ale mam tylko pięć minut na znalezienie, sprzętu więc lece, do drugiego domku. ''Matt pobiegł. 'Roberto: '''Hej! A co ze mną? W pokoju zwierzeń: Roberto '''Roberto: '''Jak mógł mnie tak zostawić? Odwdzięczę mu się kiedyś. Przed jaskinią ''Wszyscy czekali, na pozostałych aż przyniosą sprzęt. Ku oczekiwaniom, przybył tylko Matt, a drużyna Pum zastanawiała się gdzie jest Roberto. 'Matt: '''Już... jestem... eh... '''Maia: '''A gdzie Roberto? '''Matt: '''Eeem... zgubił się po drodze. W pokoju zwierzeń: Matt '''Matt: '''Roberto jest twardym zawodnikiem, dlatego trzeba go wyeliminować. Przed jaskinią ponownie '''Maia: '''Wiedziałam, jak zwykle każdy zawala! Co to za drużyna. '''Nina: '''Masz racje, jak zwykle musisz nawalić! '''Maia: '''Tym razem to nie ja zawaliłam! '''Nina: '''Ale poprzednim już tak! '''Victoria: '''Spokój! Najwyraźniej, nasz kochany piłkarzyk nie dotrze. I tak skończył mu się czas! Dobra... wyzwanie czaaaaaaas Zacząć! ''Pumy pobiegły do jaskini, natomiast Papugi zaczęły omawiać plan. Emily, poszła w krzaki, by tam ukryć swojego kotka. 'Emily: '''Tylko, proszę nie wychodź, bo inaczej będzie źle. ''Emily ucałowała kotka, oraz wyszła z krzaków. Victoria to zauważyła. 'Victoria: '''Gdzie byłaś? '''Emily: '''Eeem... miałam sprawę. '''Victoria: '''Eeee... dobra leć już dalej. ''Tymczasem Caroline nadal omawiała plan. '''Caroline: '''Matt będzie infiltrował, północno-wschodnią część, natomiast Lyl północno-zachodnią. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Taaak! '''Caroline: '''Dobra, tera szybko lecimy!' ''Cała drużyna wbiegła do jaskini. Victoria: 'Ehh... a ja sobie popatrze wszystko na plaży. ''Przyjeżdża Andy Jeep'em. Victoria wchodzi do niego, oraz odjeżdżają. Tymczasem z krzaków wyłazi Śnieżynka i zaczyna się lizać. Przylatuje papuga, która zaczyna drażnić się z kotem. 'Papuga: '''Puść moje włosy! Puść moje włosy! ''Kot natychmiastowo reaguje, oraz próbuje złapać papugę. Ta wlatuje do jaskini, a kot za nią. W jaskinii Drużyna pum idzie, oraz cały czas się kłóci. 'Maia: '''Nie mamy latarek, mam, ani niczego! Jak mamy cokolwiek znaleźć? '''Emily: '''Może nie będzie tak źle? '''Nina: '''Uspokójcie się! Już nie raz było gorzej, a i tak udawało nam się wygrać. '''Maia: '''Tak, o Kayla wszystko psuła... Są już na końcu jaskini, oraz widzą dziurę. '''Maia: '''Noooo... to kto skacze pierwszy? '''Nina: '''Musimy coś wykombinować, by zbytnio się nie poturbować. '''Emily: '''Jak sprawdzić jak jest głęboka? ''Maia popycha Emily, oraz ta spada na dół. Szybko znalazła się na dole. 'Emily: '''Ała! '''Nina: '''Co robisz? '''Maia: '''Ohh... przepraszam! Ale przynajmniej teraz już wiemy, że ta dziura nie jest taka głęboka. ''Maia wskakuje do dziury, oraz spada na Emily. Za nią Nina, a Sandy się zastanawia i ubolewa nad telefonem. 'Sandy: '''Co ja zrobię? Bez mojego telefoniku jestem niczym... '''Maia: '''Skacz!!! ''Sandy skacze oraz spada na resztę. 'Emily: '''Em... i gdzie teraz? ''Ziemia pod pumami się zawala oraz cała drużyna spada z ogromną prędkością. W tym momencie, Victoria która ogląda wszystko na kamerach, pauzuje. 'Victoria: '''Akcja, powoli się rozwija! Jednak jak skończy wspaniała drużyna Pum? I czy Roberto wyjdzie z dziury? '''Roberto: '''Pomóżcie Miiiiiii!!!! '''Victoria: '''Dowiecie się o tym po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! '''Victoria: '''Wracamy do naszych ulubieńców, zobaczmy co takiego się stanie. ''Victoria wznawia. Pumy wciąż lecą, oraz krzyczą bardzo głośno. W jednym momencie, wszystko miga. Cała drużyna na szczęście wylądowała w rzece. Teraz płyną z prądem rzeki. 'Nina: '''Czy wszyscy są cali? '''Maia: '''Jesteś ty, ja, Sandy... '''Nina: '''Zaraz... a gdzie Emily? ''Tymczasem Papugi wciąż są przy dziurze. Wykorzystują sprzęt, by powoli zejść na dół. 'Caroline: '''Szybko! Jesteśmy w tyle, musimy ich dogonić! '''Jake: '''Bez nerwów, już wszyscy zeszli oprócz ciebie i Lyl'a. '''Caroline: '''Lyl! Rusz się! '''Lyl: '''Chwila... ''Caroline popycha Lyl'a i ten wpada do dziury. Spada oraz zabiera ze sobą Jake'a i Matt'a. 'Caroline: '''Ojć! ''Caroline schodzi powoli. Przy rzece Wszyscy już wyszli na powierzchnię, oraz rozglądają się za Emily. Zauważyli, że znajdują się w samym centrum tajemniczego miasta. 'Nina: '''Wow! Tu wszystko wygląda tak tajemniczo. Musimy się rozglądać po mieście, by znaleźć Emily. '''Maia: '''I skarb... '''Nina: '''A Emily? Ona jest ważniejsza niż wygrana. '''Maia: '''Szczerze... to mam ją gdzieś... W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Tak jak wszystkich... W mieście ''Emily trafiła do dziwnego miasta, oraz przerażona rozgląda się wołając innych. 'Emily: '''Nina? Maia? Sandy? Ktokolwiek... ''Emily wchodzi do jednego z opuszczonych domów, który częściowo jest zawalony. Rozgląda się wszędzie, oraz dotyka różnych rzeczy. 'Emily: '''Wszystko jest takie zakurzone. ''Emily wyciąga z torebki, wiatrak, oraz włącza go. Po chwili cały kurz sie zdmuchuje, a dom się zawala i Emily znajduje się w stercie kurzu. Próbuje z niej wyjść. 'Emily: '''Pfe... Na dole dziury ''Wszyscy oprócz Caroline spadli na sam dół. Dziewczyna powoli schodzi na dół, oraz próbuje innych zbudzić. Lyl nagle wstaje oraz przypadkowo uderza Caroline. '''Lyl: '''Ogrze zostaw mnie!... '''Caroline: '''Czy ty mnie bierzesz za jakiegoś Ogra? '''Lyl: '''W sumie... '''Caroline: '''Osz ty!!! ''Rzuca się na Lyl'a oraz próbuje go udusić. Jake i Matt wstają, oraz próbują go ratować. '' '''Jake: Caroline ogarnij się! Caroline: 'Przepraszam, ale nie każdemu zdarzy się opanować złości. '''Lyl: '''Ty chciałaś mnie zabić potworze! '''Caroline: '''Zamknij się! '''Matt: '''Ejejejejejej! Tak to nigdy nie wygramy wyzwania. Nie pamiętasz mamy, współpracować, a wy na razie ciągle się kłócicie! '''Caroline: '''Masz racje, musimy współpracować, inaczej nigdy nie zdobędziemy tego skarbu! '''Matt: '''Więc teraz wszyscy uściśnijcie sobie dłonie. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ehh... ''Caroline, Jake i Lyl ściskają sobie dłonie. 'Jake: '''Dobra, a teraz ruszajmy. '''Caroline: '''Czekajcie, wezmę mapę, to nam na pewno pomoże. ''Caroline wyciąga mapę z plecaka, oraz kieruje się północnym tunelem. Wszyscy biegną za nią. W mieście Pumy Wszyscy oprócz tego, że szukają Emily, rozglądają się także po domach, w poszukiwaniu skarbu. 'Sandy: '''Ja już dłużej nie mogę! Nie bez mojego telefonu, jak teraz opublikuje wszystkie statusy? '''Nina: '''Po programie kupisz sobie nowy telefon! W pokoju zwierzeń: Sandy '''Sandy: '''Więc musze szybko odpaść z programu, bo i tak już nie wytrzymam. W następnym głosowaniu, będę głosować na siebie. W mieście: Emily ''Emily była coraz bardziej przerażona. Cały czas rozglądała się po mieście oraz szukała innych. Całkowicie zapomniała o skarbie. Nagle doszła do jakiegoś mostku. Zobaczyła tam swoją śnieżynkę. Początkowo myślała, że ma zwidy, jednak zobaczyła, że to naprawdę jej kot, siedzący na jakiejś dziwnej skrzyni. 'Emily: 'Śnieżynko!!! Uradowana Emily podbiega do swojego kota. Myślała, że obie się ucieszą, jednak kot ten podrapał ją! 'Emily: 'Śnieżynko co się dzieje? Nagle dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego że to nie jej kot, tylko jakiś obcy zły kot. 'Emily: '''Ty nie jesteś śnieżynką. ''Nagle słyszy znane kroki. Emily już wie, kim jest ten ktoś. Z daleka pozna swojego towarzysza. To była prawdziwa Śnieżynką. Uradowana Emily podbiega do niej. 'Emily: 'Śnieżynko co ty tutaj robisz? Śnieżynka wesoło mruczy. Jednak szczęście nie trwa długo. Drugi kot nie jest taki przyjazny i od razu do niej podchodzi oraz przygląda się. Śnieżynka również patrzy się na niego wrogo. Po pewnym czasie koty wdają się w równie ważną bójkę. 'Emily: 'Śnieżynko? ŚNIEŻYNKO!!!!!!! Emily się tak wydziera, że usłyszeli to pozostali z jej drużyny, a także z drużyny przeciwnej. 'Nina: '''Czy to... Emily? '''Maia: '''Chyba tak '''Nina: '''Chodźmy po nią! '''Maia: '''A co z skarbem? '''Nina: '''Później go znajdziemy! ''Wszyscy biegną w miejsce z którego wychodzą jęki. Podobnie jest u papug, którzy wpadli na podobny pomysł. Gdy w końcu są na miejscu, widzą wielki Diament, Emily, oraz dwa koty które toczą ze sobą bój. Pierwsza rzecz po którą biegną okazał się oczywiście kamień. 'Maia: '''Nareszcie mamy kamień! ''Gdy Maia, dotyka kamienia, drugi kot gryzie ja. 'Maia: '''Ała! '''Nina: '''To ten kot! To jego skarb, a jak się go dotyka gryzię. '''Maia: '''I co teraz zrobimy? ''Przybiega drużyna przeciwna. 'Caroline: '''Co sie dzieje? '''Nina: '''Nie możemy zabrać skarbu którym jest diament, bo kot go pilnuje. '''Caroline: '''Kot? Co za bzdeta! '''Nina: '''Zobacz sama. ''Caroline próbuję zbliżyć się do diamentu, ale kot jej nie pozwala. 'Caroline: '''Co jest... '''Nina: '''Widzisz? Mówiliśmy! Nie ma rady byśmy go zabrali. '''Emily: '''Ja mam pomysł! '''Wszyscy: '''Hę? ''Emily wyciąga z torebki ulubioną zabawkę Śnieżynki, oraz rzuca ją drugiemu kociakowi. Ten rzuca się na nią, oraz się nią bawi, jednak Śnieżynka jest zazdrosna, dlatego skacze na niego oraz ponownie się biją. Tymczasem wszyscy biegną po kamień. 'Maia: '''Ten diament jest nasz, dlatego oddaj go! '''Caroline: '''Nie! Znów obejdziesz się smakiem zwycięstwa! ''Wszyscy kłócą się o to kto zdobędzie Diament, natomiast Emily biegnie do śnieżynki, by odwieść ją od kota. 'Emily: '''No chodź tu Śnieżynko, daj trochę jemu się pobawić! ''Emily udaje się zabrać Śnieżynkę. Nagle z wielkiego diamentu wyskakuje telewizor a w nim pojawia się Victoria. 'Maia: '''Coooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Gratulacje Pumy! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Caroline: '''Czyli ten diament to był... '''Victoria: '''Zgadza się, to tylko replika Diamentu. Tak naprawdę jest bezużyteczny i spisuje się najwyżej, jako podstawka pod nogi! '''Maia: '''Więc co było prawdziwym skarbem? Tylko nie gadaj że przyjaźń! '''Victoria: '''Nie! Ten kot! '''Wszyscy: '''Coooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Zgadza się! Drużyno Pum i Drużyno Papug! Spotkamy się dziś na ceremonii. '''Nina: '''Zaraz czemu my też? '''Victoria: '''Zobaczycie. Na ceremonii ''Drużyna Papug siedzi już na swoich miejscach, natomiast Pumy stoją tuż obok. Przybywa Victoria z piankami. '''Victoria: '''Witajcie na siódmej ceremonii. Oddaliście już dziś swoje głosy, oraz wytypowaliście osobę która dzisiaj odwiedzi odległy ląd! Pianki odpowiednio dostają: Matt! Jake! oraz... . . . . Lyl! '''Caroline: '''Cooooooo? To nie może być prawda! Gdzie moja pianka? '''Victoria: '''Niestety! Ale 3 głosy na ciebie i tylko jeden na Lyl'a, więc chyba wypada że to ty odpadniesz. '''Caroline: Cooooooo? Niemożliwe! To ja jestem zwycięzcą! Nie mogę wypaść, ucieknę z stąd i będę czyhać na nagrodę... Przychodzi Andy i bierze Caroline na plecy. Maia: '''Dobra, a co z nami? '''Victoria: '''Cóż! Jedna osoba złamała zasady które ustaliłam i nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Zwłaszcza że tak długo odwlekałam. Tą osobą jest Emily. '''Emily: Ehh... wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później zostanę wyrzucona, za to że trzymam kota, a wam to pewnie przeszkadza. 'Nina: '''Ale dzięki jej wygraliśmy wyzwanie... '''Maia: '''Ale i tak mi przeszkadza... '''Emily: '''Do zobaczenia wszystkim! Czas się pożegnać. Pa! ''Wszyscy się żegnają z Emily która kieruję się do armaty wstydu. Szef wsadził już tam Caroline, którą najpierw związał, a teraz Emily wraz z Śnieżynką, próbuje tam wejść. Po kilku minutach udaje się jej, oraz zmęczeni czekaniem Victoria i Andy, odpalają armatę. 'Emily: 'Żegnajcieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! '''Victoria: '''Kolejny odcinek i kolejna przygoda, a także kolejny wyeliminowany... a raczej dwóch wyeliminowanych. Zobaczcie co nowego w następnym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki